


Staci, After

by foofygoldfish



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationship, background f!deputy/jess, staci and the deputy comforting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foofygoldfish/pseuds/foofygoldfish
Summary: When he has nightmares, Pratt goes to the Junior Deputy.





	Staci, After

**Author's Note:**

> whelp. this is my first time writing and actually posting anything somewhere off of tumblr since... 2010. so. people might be out of character. plot bunnies don't care though, so here we go!  
> this assumes the 'resist' ending was a hallucination and everyone lives, and the seeds were likely arrested (because i have a soft spot for faith oops). alice, my deputy, lives in fall's end, just behind the spread eagle.

Pratt fumbled with the phone in his hand, messenger open, finger hovering over the "send" button. He retyped it - and retyped it - and retyped it again, before finally deciding it was good enough.

_Hey, you home? - S_

_Y - A_

_Can I come over? - S_

_Y. Jess is here tho. - A_

_Oh - S_

_Is she ok if i come over? - S_

Five minutes passed before he received a response.

_She's on her way out. ETA? - A_

_I'll be there in ten. Thanks. - S_

Pratt grabbed his coat, and was halfway out the door before he paused and went back for his phone charger. With the dream he'd had... It was going to be a long night.

It'd been three months since Joseph and his Heralds were taken care of, since he was rescued from the depths of Jacob's armory. They'd managed to get a decent amount of recovery done in that time: cell service was back up, almost better than before (Pratt doesn't want to ask how they were able to get that done so quickly), and some of the roads out of the county were going to be passable soon. Nick had been shuttling people in and out of town as needed since everything ended - while he loved the income, he's not been shy about looking forward to spending more time with Kim and Nicole.

He even had a proper therapy session booked. It wasn't until next week, but he knew it would be much better than the impromptu support groups that had been popping up everywhere. And the nights like this: nightmares, then going to Alice's for a drink, either vodka or tea or hot chocolate or... whatever she had on hand. He went to the other groups, but so far, his fellow deputy (was she even still a deputy? was he? he didn't know at this point) was the only one he'd talked to about what happened.

Before long, he pulled up outside of Alice's house - the clock on his dash read 2:10 am, long after she would normally be asleep, but her porch light was on and the door was open (he didn't know if that was smart or stupid - he knew she'd be thinking of the bar, but he couldn't stop thinking - what if a peggie came? They were still out there, they knew where she lived--).

As he closed the door of his car, Alice appeared on her porch.

"Hey, you." She smiled. "Get your ass inside, it's cold out."

Pratt gave her a weak smile. "It's like, 50."

"It's fucking cold! And it's 38, asshole."

He snorted. "Wimp." He closed and locked the heavy door behind him, finally feeling secure. There was just something about Alice's house - it was cozy. It was  _her_ \- a weird blend of Montana and Southern California.

"You wanna drink?" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

Pratt shrugged. "Eh."

Alice poked her head back out, looking concerned. "How bad was it?" When he didn't respond, she set her drink down and pulled him down onto her couch.

"I didn't interrupt - "

"Stace, she understands. I told her it was you, she said she'd leave. We were just watching a movie.

He hummed, doubting her plans for the night had just been a movie.

"Seriously, you never text me  _this_ late - do you... wanna talk? Or..."

"That movie sounds good."

Alice laughed. "Alien Tornado? You really want to watch Alien Tornado?" Pratt shrugged, and Alice grinned. "Fuck yes. You hate my disaster movies."

After a while of sitting in silence, not including Alice's laughing and Pratt's grunts when she poked him in the shoulder, he put his arm around her and took a deep breath. "I'm glad you're here."

The blonde looked at him, confused.

"I dreamed that you were back in the cage. He wanted me to shoot you. I didn't. I woke up when he took the gun from me."

"Stace --"

"I'm just... I'm just glad you're here. We're here."

She smiled, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck. "Do you want me to be serious or not?"

"Not, please."

"What happened to my brother's dick of a friend? You used to be such a pain in the ass, now..."

"Christ, Alice. Don't remind me!"

She grinned. "You hated me! Now look at us. Everyone thinks you're my boyfriend."

"Bet Jess loves that."

"Ohhh, she fucking hates it." Alice curled into Pratt's side. "She deals, though. She knows what -- well, she  _doesn't_ know what we went through, and she knows that. God, Caleb's going to be so surprised when he comes to visit."

"What, like the fucking war isn't enough of a surprise?"

She swatted at his arm. "Compared to us getting along? This is bigger!"

He rested his hand on her waist, smiling. The pair fell into silence again, curled together, watching the horrible disaster movie. They were still like that hours later, after the TV turned itself off, when Mary May was closing up the bar, and in the morning, when Jess let herself in.   


Jess rolled her eyes as she shook the former Deputy’s shoulder, knowing her girlfriend would inevitably complain about her back hurting all day. “Hey. Hey!”

Alice groaned, pushing Jess’s hand away from her. “What?”

“Remember that meeting?”

“What about it?”   


“It’s in 20 minutes.”

Alice snapped her eyes open, and started to detangle herself from Pratt. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“I’ll get a bagel --” Jess started, before Alice darted in to the other room to get changed. “Hey, Pratt.”

“Nnhg.”

“How bad was it?”

Pratt stretched. “Could have been worse.”

“Pratt. She kicked me out. At two in the morning. How bad was it?”

He sighed. “Do I have to say?”

Jess looked at him, then at a cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. “So. How do you like your morning vodka?”

“I don’t.”

“Dude, she doesn’t have anything else.”

“Jess…”

“Fine, fine!” She shrugged. “Let me know if you need anything, though. I’m not good at the whole talking thing, but…”

“Jess! I can’t find -- What… are you guys doing?” Alice froze in the doorway, dress half zipped up, and one shoe in her hand.

Jess shrugged. “Making breakfast. Your shoe’s in the corner.”

“Oh.” Alice darted over to the corner Jess pointed at, and paused. “Uh, I think my zipper’s stuck too.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“I’m late!”

“Yeah, that too.” Pratt grinned at her.

“Oh, fuck you, Pratt. I’ve got five minutes to get to this damned meeting, just help. Grace is going to fucking kill me.” Alice paused for long enough for Jess to shove a bagel in her hand and zip the dress. “How cold is it out?”

“Mmm, in the 60s? It’s nice out.”

“Babe --”

“Hey, this time of year, that’s fucking tropical. Just put --”

“Keys! W--” Pratt shoved them into her hand. “Oh. Uh. Fuck. Gotta go. Lock the house. Bye!” 

Jess and Pratt watched Alice run to her truck (shoes in hand). 

“I’ll text Grace…” 

“Sorry, Jess…”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it through this, thaaaank!


End file.
